Circumstances sometimes arise where a temporary dike, wall, or other barrier is needed to prevent a flood, landslide, or other threat from spreading and threatening lives and property. Often, such a temporary barrier is constructed from sandbags, whereby empty bags and a quantity of dirt or sand is brought to the site, and a crew of workers fills the bags with the dirt or sand and stacks the bags to form the barrier. With reference to FIG. 1, the bags are often stacked so as to form a barrier with a “pyramid” cross-section 100 that is widest at the base, and narrower at the top.
In some cases, the weight of the sand in the barrier 100 is sufficient to hold the barrier 100 in place during the flood or other threat. With reference to FIG. 2, in other cases a shallow trench 200 is prepared first, the trench having a depth that is approximately equal to the thickness of one sandbag. One or two rows of sandbags 202 are laid in the trench 200, with the remainder of the barrier 100 being constructed on top of the initial one or two rows 202. In this way, friction between the sandbags in the trench and the remainder of the sandbags further helps to hold the barrier in place.
A sandbag barrier is generally effective and the materials are relatively inexpensive. Furthermore, a sandbag barrier is easily adapted to extend between arbitrary locations, even if a curved, angled, or otherwise shaped barrier is required. However, there can be significant costs and construction time associated with a sandbag dike, due to the requirement to bring the sand or dirt to the construction site, which may weigh many tons, and due to the need to employ significant labor to fill and stack the bags.
In addition, after the flood or other threat has subsided, disposal of the sandbags can be time consuming and costly, especially if the sand and bags have become wet and contaminated by flood water and require special disposal procedures to avoid risks to health and to the environment.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable dike, wall, or other barrier that functions in a manner similar to a sandbag dike or wall and is easily adapted to extend between arbitrary locations, even if a curved, angled, or otherwise shaped barrier is required, but does not require delivery of large quantities of heavy materials to the construction site, does not require large amounts of labor to assemble, and is simple and inexpensive to remove when it is no longer needed.